


Love's a Broken Record

by ohanotherday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/pseuds/ohanotherday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison didn’t break up on the best of terms. Stiles got hurt one too many times, and Allison broke up with him in order to keep him out of hunting business (though it wasn’t like he stopped participating in helping Scott with his werewolf issue). But Allison stopped answering Stiles’ calls, stopped replying to Stiles’ texts, stopped talking to Stiles at school. She shut him out of her life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's a Broken Record

When Allison met Scott, she almost instantaneously fell in love with him. Everything felt right. Everything clicked. It was the first relationship where she was willing to risk anything to be with him.

When Allison fell in love with Stiles, it happened after three months of avoidance to finally deal with her mother’s death, followed by eight months of constant friendship. The never-ending supernatural monsters to fight kept both of them awake at night. And if she called Stiles to talk about something, it was usually to share research. It took a very long time to realize how in love she was with him. But it was much, much different from dating Scott.

The constant terrors that haunted Beacon Hills had both Stiles and Allison on edge. But it created a strange relationship. Allison bonded with Stiles after spending sleepless nights on stakeouts, waiting for some alpha to sneak up on them. But then it continued like that. Leaving the hunter and the researcher together to fend for themselves while the werewolves teamed up.

Allison and Stiles couldn’t even remember when they first began dating. Sometimes they would look over research at restaurants, perusing over data while eating at small, family owned diners that littered Beacon Hills. A few times when the alpha pack was still roaming Beacon Hills, Allison insisted Stiles stay over at her house, though at first it had been Stiles sleeping on the floor in one of her old sleeping bags from her preteen years.  A bright pink sleeping bag with a giant picture of the Disney princess Aurora did wonders to diffuse the tension. And after that, it was so easy to change from being just friends to being confidantes to being a couple.

But Stiles was not Scott. Stiles was a human with only research abilities, and yet he kept jumping into battles. Scott had only faced up against the kanima and the alpha pack and the rest of the supernatural beasts when he absolutely had to, and even then Scott had werewolf abilities. Stiles had nothing except for his intelligence. If Stiles got hurt, he wasn’t healing in a minute. If Stiles broke a bone, he would have to wait for six weeks while he wore a cast. Stiles was fragile. He was human.

And so Allison broke up with him.

He kept risking his life for her. Kept putting himself between her and whatever monster there was, and Allison didn’t see the need for him to do so. She was the huntress. She had won numerous archery competitions. She could take down any monster. There was simply no reason Stiles needed to sacrifice himself for her. Which was why she sacrificed their relationship after a little more than a year of dating.

She couldn’t handle seeing him bleeding anymore for her sake, and after Stiles healed from a broken leg, she went to his house and ended their relationship. Stiles took it well enough. He blinked a few times to get rid of any tears and smiled at her. “As long as we stay friends,” he laughed, and invited her inside to watch the last portion of the television show he was watching. Allison had politely declined, citing some family commitment she had to do, and he nodded his head and waited while she walked to her car and drove off.

After she left, Stiles closed the front door and slowly walked toward the liquor cabinet. He stared at the bottle of whiskey for a long time before sighing and walking away. Drinking away the pain wouldn’t be helpful to get rid of the thoughts of Allison—his now ex-girlfriend—and he headed upstairs. He blankly stared at his phone before deciding to just fall asleep. If he called Scott, it might only bring up some negative feelings. Stiles wasn’t about to make Scott drown in any more pain. Scott had gotten over the idea of Stiles and Allison dating, but it didn’t mean it might hurt. Stiles sighed. If he called anyone else—Lydia, Isaac, Erica—they would all want details, and Stiles didn’t really want to share them. He knew why Allison broke up with him, even if she didn’t outright say it. He was too weak. Too fragile. _Too pathetic._ Stiles burrowed his head in his pillow and waited to fall asleep.

\---

The break up would’ve gone better if Allison had kept to her promise to stay friends. When Stiles smiled at her in the hallway on that first day back at school after the break up, she looked away, seemingly irritated that he looked in her direction. When he sat down near her at lunch, she huffed and moved away. It was absolutely perplexing. Stiles didn’t know what he had done to warrant such behavior. Stiles tried to think back to see if he might’ve done something to deserve such hostility, but he couldn’t remember any tell-tale sign from their—now past—relationship.

So Stiles continued being friendly to her at school, even if she was annoyed every time he looked her way. The whole day felt strange, and Scott stopped Stiles on his way to his Jeep, asking if something was wrong. It took a bit a prodding, but Stiles sighed and told Scott about Allison breaking up with him. But after Stiles finished explaining, Scott hugged him and offered to take him out for pizza. Scott understood what Stiles was going through.

And so Stiles continued his attempt to be just friends with Allison, except Allison seemed to have a different perspective on how friends acted. She avoided Stiles at all times, and ignored his calls and texts. If it was Lydia—who Stiles was only friends with—who was doing that to him, Stiles would understand. But Allison wasn’t just a friend. She had been his girlfriend and while he knew break ups were hard, Allison hadn’t been exactly upset while breaking up with him. Stiles didn’t quite understand why she would act so weird over a break up with Stiles when she had acted so normal around Scott after breaking up with him the second time.

When Stiles finally confronted Allison a week after the break up, she had yelled at him, told him to leave her alone for fuck’s sake, and Stiles did. He gave her space and let her be. It was hard at first to just have Scott again, but Stiles could handle it. It was fine. Really, it was fine.

\---

Allison sipped some of her Pepsi. It was in a plastic bottle, which wouldn’t have been that important, but she was currently at Lydia’s birthday party, and while it had been two years since she first ever attended one of Lydia’s famous birthday parties, she still couldn’t forget what happened. At least if Allison brought her own drinks, she knew she wouldn’t be suffering from any hallucinations.

Allison walked around the living room. It had been three months since she broke up with Stiles. Three months since she actually hung out with him. Three months since she went to a social gathering. Three months she had to pretend to be happy.

But Lydia was having none of Allison’s moodiness. She had insisted that Allison show up at her party, or risk the chances that Lydia would stop being Allison’s friend. It was an empty threat of course. Lydia wouldn’t give up being friends with Allison ever. But Allison complied with Lydia’s demands. The whole room was packed with people, so it was easy to avoid Lydia’s scrutinizing stares. Allison smiled and made small talk when Lydia was in the same room, but as soon as Lydia left, Allison went back to being quiet and introspective.

At least she was until she heard the sound of Stiles’ voice. Allison checked to see where it was coming from. She didn’t have an easy means of escape, but she could hope that the people around her would hide her from view. Plenty of people were dancing in the living room, so Allison could perhaps be unseen from Stiles’ view. Allison pressed close against the wall and tried to hide behind a lamp.

When Allison finally spotted Stiles, she saw he was holding hands with some blonde. Allison recognized her from school. She was a grade below them, cute and bubbly. And she was probably completely unaware of werewolves and other monsters. Allison watched as the blonde girl’s eyes lit up while she talked to Stiles. She was equally sarcastic as Stiles and ridiculously sweet. Meaning she was perfect for him.

Allison checked her drink once more to make sure there weren’t any wolfsbane flowers in it. When she saw it was just dark syrup and bubbles, Allison bit her lip. She definitely wasn’t hallucinating. And she definitely wasn’t imagining the cute, blonde girl tug Stiles up the stairs. And she definitely wasn’t watching Stiles smile at the girl and press a kiss against her cheek. But it was all happening as clear as day.

Allison slumped against the wall. When she pushed Stiles away, she knew she was giving him up. Of course Stiles would find some normal girl to be with. It was to be expected. Stiles didn’t belong to Allison, so she definitely shouldn’t be feeling any of these emotions.

Allison brushed a stray tear off her face. She refused to cry in a room full of her classmates. She wasn’t even drunk. She was just upset over something she couldn’t change. Allison pushed her way through the crowd. Lydia would have to forgive her tomorrow, but right now, she really couldn’t be there. Not when Stiles was probably having sex upstairs.

Allison closed her eyes when she felt the cold night air hit her face. After taking a few deep breaths, Allison clenched and unclenched her fists. Stiles could do whatever he wanted. He wasn’t hers. When Allison noticed her hands were shaking, she went to sit down on the curb in front of the house. It was too early for people to start leaving, so she was free from any onlookers. Allison sighed. She, however, would need to leave soon. She would probably attract attention if she sat on the curb all night. And at the moment, she wanted to be alone. She didn’t want to have to explain her feelings to anyone. Allison put her bottle of soda in her purse, exchanging them for her car keys.

After a few more minutes, Allison finally stood up, but whipped around when she heard footsteps. Allison expected to see some werewolf approaching her, but it was just Stiles. Allison narrowed her eyes. “Are you following me?”

Stiles stopped walking down the driveway and focused his attention on Allison. “No,” he drawled. “I’m going home.” Stiles held up his keys as if to prove his story.

“Oh, sorry,” Allison tried chuckling, but it was a failed attempt. Allison didn’t know what else to say to Stiles, and he made no attempt to converse. Stiles stared at her but he didn’t move from his spot. Finally Allison grew tired of the stare down. “Um, you should call me sometime. I miss hanging out with you.” Allison tried smiling, but it was brittle.

Stiles looked at the ground, gaze hardening when he looked back at her. “That’s funny. I bet you wouldn’t even recognize my number,” Stiles scoffed. “Should we exchange them again?”

Allison lowered her eyes as he walked past her, but then she remembered something. “Are you sure you’re good to drive?” Allison held her purse a little tighter. “I can drive you if you’re not sober.”

Stiles’ demeanor softened but he didn’t turn around. “The first time I went to one of Lydia’s birthday parties, it wasn’t the best experience,” he sighed. Stiles carded a hand through his hair as he glanced at Allison. “And this isn’t any better.” Stiles took a step away from her. “I didn’t drink anything, but thanks,” he mumbled.

Allison picked at the hem of her jacket before looking back up. “I wasn’t lying when I said I want to see you more often.”

Stiles laughed and turned back to look at her. “I’m trying to get over you. Because you broke up with me,” Stiles reminded her. “And it’s really hard to get over someone who treated you like shit if they’re constantly around you, so no.”

Allison watched Stiles walk down the street, crossing halfway down and ducking into his Jeep. Stiles had always been so nice to her. But she hadn’t realized how much she must have hurt him. Allison sighed and walked toward her own car, snapping her seat belt in place and turning on the engine. She hadn’t meant for him to hate her. She just wanted to keep Stiles safe. He couldn’t be acting reckless for her sake.

Allison didn’t know how long she had been driving when she noticed the sirens flashing behind her. Allison quickly pulled over to the side of the road, worried that she would be in even more trouble for the fact that she didn’t know how long they were following her. But it was a bit difficult noticing anything when her eyes were tearing up. Allison brushed away the tears and snot, rolling down her window before the officer got there. When Allison saw Sheriff Stilinski walk to her window, she wanted to die. He was one of the nicest people she had ever met, and he probably hated her for breaking up with his son.

Sheriff Stilinski squinted into the car. “Allison? Are you okay?”

Allison blinked away any straggling tears and smiled as wide as possible. “Yep, I’m fine.”

The sheriff’s forehead was still creased with worry. “You do know you were speeding again?”

Allison’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Allison,” the sheriff sighed, “I’m going to have to write you a ticket. I know the last time this happened was a long time ago, but I want you to remember to be careful.”

Allison nodded and handed over her ID. While the sheriff filled out the paperwork, she stared at the moon. If werewolves and other things didn’t exist, there would be no need for her to be a hunter. There would be no need to keep Stiles safe. There would’ve been no need to ever break up with Scott. Allison turned her attention back to Sheriff Stilinski when he approached.

“I’m not doing this to be mean, okay,” he said as he handed Allison the ticket. “I’m doing this because I care.”

“Right.” Allison nodded. She understood all about tough love. Though her own father would be upset to find out she got a ticket. Allison was about to raise her window when she noticed the sheriff was still standing there.

“Is this about Stiles?”

Allison’s eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head. “Nope.”

Sheriff Stilinski pulled his jacket closer to him, tucking his hands inside its pockets. “I know you two aren’t dating anymore,” the sheriff sighed, “but maybe you two should discuss it.” The sheriff scratched his face before continuing. “I know Stiles has been melancholy, and you… You shouldn’t be speeding and swerving across a bridge.”

Allison turned her head to look at her surroundings; she hadn’t even realized where she was. She had been driving by memory mostly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t—”

The sheriff put a hand up to stop Allison. “It’s alright. But if you don’t mind, I’m going to follow you home.” Sheriff Stilinski lowered his hand and gave Allison a small smile. “Stiles would kill me if I didn’t make sure you got home safely.”

Allison nodded and attempted to smile back at him.

“You’re a good kid,” Sheriff Stilinski said. “I can’t let you get in an accident.”

Allison watched the rear view mirror, waiting until the sheriff was back in his car before she turned on the engine.

Allison felt like some petulant child as she was escorted back to her house. She tried not to swerve as she drove, but she couldn’t help but feel awful that the sheriff was so concerned with her safety. He should hate her for making Stiles melancholy. _Melancholy_. Allison wracked her memory. Stiles had always had some bouts of quietness, but he wasn’t ever depressed while she dated him. This had to be her fault. Though she hadn’t seen him in three months. It could very well be someone else’s fault.

\---

Allison rolled out of bed the next day, intent on seeing Stiles. And also determined to put off telling her father about her ticket. She put on some clothes and walked down the stairs before realizing that it was probably much too early to go to Stiles’ house.

Allison headed toward the kitchen instead. She could try stalling by eating breakfast. Allison couldn’t settle on what she wanted, so she made everything. However, as she piled scrambled eggs, sausage, buttered toast, and pancakes on her plate, she realized she wasn’t really hungry anymore. Allison stared at the plates in front of her. Thirty minutes ago she had been starving.

She picked up her fork to at least taste something, but then her dad walked in. Chris eyed the spread before glancing at her. “Hungry?”

“I was,” Allison sighed. “Nerves.” She took a sip of her orange juice while her father sat down next to her.

“Something wrong?”

“No.” Allison shook her head, but Chris didn’t seem to believe her.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Allison pushed the plates toward her dad. “But this’ll go to waste if nobody eats them.” Allison pressed a kiss against her dad’s forehead, rushing out of the room before he could badger her some more.

\---

When Allison arrived in front of Stiles’ house, she sat in her car for a long time. She hadn’t been nervous before, but just imagining what she would say was difficult. Allison forced herself to get out of the car, but she paused when she was in front of the Stilinski’s front door. Slowly, Allison raised her hand and lightly knocked. It was doubtful Stiles would hear it, but soon enough she heard the door being unlocked.

Stiles’ eyes flitted over Allison before finally settling on her face. “Did something happen?”

Allison briefly raised her eyebrows, but she hadn’t tried to communicate with Stiles in the last three months. He probably thought the city was being attacked. “I saw your dad last night.”

“And?” Stiles opened the door a little more, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. “He left this morning. What’s your point?”

“He told me I should talk to you.”

Stiles groaned. “It’s fine. Really. We don’t need to talk.”

Allison pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “He said you’ve been melancholy.”

“Well I’m fine,” Stiles gritted out.

“I know when you’re lying, Stiles,” Allison sighed.

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but his phone chimed. Stiles pulled it out of his pocket to check the text, but quickly put it away.

“Was that the girl from last night?” Allison questioned. She didn’t want to be rude, but if Allison wanted to be friends with Stiles, she figured she should at least be interested in Stiles’ life. “She was pretty.”

Stiles’ eyes darted up at Allison. “You saw that?”

“I saw you two going upstairs,” she shrugged. Allison bit her lip. She didn’t want to be the stereotypical ex-girlfriend, but she wanted to know. “Did you have sex with her?”

Stiles’ eyes widened, directing his attention to the ground. “Really? You came all the way over here to ask me that?” Stiles blinked a few times. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

Allison toed the ground. “When we were dating, I didn’t need you constantly trying to protect me.” Allison hugged her jacket closer to her. “So why did you?”

Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed. “Because that’s what friends do. That’s what you do when you care about someone.”

Allison zipped her jacket up. “Well that’s why I broke up with you.”

Stiles’ mouth opened and closed before he regained the usage of words. “Because I cared too much?”

“No, well,” Allison tried to figure out the correct choice of words. “Because I didn’t want you getting hurt for me.”

“And so you broke up with me and then insisted on treating me like gum underneath your shoe for the next few months?” Stiles shook his head. “That’s some fucked up logic.”

Allison walked a little bit closer, but she didn’t bother looking up. “Well, I loved you too much to want to see you get hurt.” Allison tried focusing on her hands.

Stiles wasn’t talking, and Allison worried she had said the wrong thing. Allison’s eyes drifted upward, but Stiles was looking at the floor.

“I didn’t have sex with her,” Stiles breathed.

“Why not?” Allison asked in an even softer voice.

“’Cause I still love you,” he mumbled.

Allison took a step forward, bridging the gap between them and wrapping her arms around his middle. Stiles didn’t move, but Allison burrowed her face into the crook of Stiles’ neck. When Stiles didn’t make any attempt to hug her back, she slowly let him go, but Stiles stopped her by bringing his arms around her and squeezing her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Allison whispered.

Stiles tilted his head to see her, but Allison pushed her lips against his, internally cheering when he deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Allison felt like she was gasping for air. Allison easily pushed Stiles into the house, closing the door behind her.

“My dad won’t be home until later,” Stiles gasped.

Allison smiled, lacing their fingers and pulling Stiles upstairs, because she was the only one allowed to do that.

Allison guided Stiles to the edge of his bed, sitting on top of his lap and kissing him. Stiles’ hair had grown out a bit while they were broken up, and Allison carded her fingers through it. Allison pushed off of him to walk toward his bedside table. When she opened it, everything was nearly the same, except a few new bottles of lube and some not so surprising butt plugs. Allison smiled as she grabbed the bottle of lube and condoms she had asked him to get months ago. The condoms hadn’t expired yet, but she was surprised he hadn’t bothered getting any new ones. But she would definitely be asking about the other things in his drawer later.

When Allison turned around, Stiles was still sitting on the edge of his bed, fully clothed. “Stiles, you okay?”

Stiles blinked up at her. “Yeah just…” Stiles inhaled. “Are you sure about this? You’re actually serious about this?” Stiles motioned a hand between them. “Because you’ve kind of already broken me once.”

Allison dropped the supplies next to him on the bed, pressing a kiss against his cheek when she sat down. It was much more chaste than the others, but it wasn’t any less important. Allison rested her head on his shoulder, pleased when Stiles’ shoulders relaxed. “Nobody is breaking you.” Allison pressed a kiss against Stiles’ shoulder.

“You sure? This isn’t some fluke?”

Allison cupped Stiles’ cheek. “You’re important to me, Stiles. I love you”

Allison slid her hands underneath the hem of Stiles’ shirt, pulling it up and over his head. While Stiles had only been in his pajamas, Allison was wearing many more layers. It was awhile before they were both naked. Allison pushed Stiles down onto the bed, pressing kisses against his forehead, his cheek, his lips, his neck, and his shoulders. Allison grabbed the lube off the bed. She hadn’t had sex during their break up, so she didn’t know how tight she would be, but Stiles gently pushed her over, spreading her legs apart before ducking between them.

Allison tried catching her breath while he kissed along her inner thighs. It didn’t matter what vibrator she had used during their time apart, she couldn’t replicate this. Stiles kissed her folds, slipping his tongue in between, sliding it over to her opening. He circled it before slipping his tongue inside of her, slowly taking it out to go back to kissing her labia. Allison tried not to squirm when Stiles used his hands to spread her folds, pressing a kiss against her clit.

Allison heard the cap of the lube being popped open, and Stiles slipped a lubed finger inside of her. When they were dating, they had realized just how much they liked everything being as slick as possible, and obviously Stiles had remembered. Allison spread her legs a little wider as Stiles sucked on her clit, pressing his tongue against it to build up a rhythm. Allison felt herself clenching down on Stiles’ finger, and when he started applying a little more pressure, she couldn’t keep from gasping while Stiles fucked her with his finger. Allison grabbed at the bed sheets while she felt herself reaching orgasm.

While Allison tried catching her breath, Stiles pulled his finger out, cleaning it off on his bed before sliding the condom onto his cock. Stiles added a little bit more lube and leaned over her, kissing her before sitting up again and lining his cock up to her opening. Stiles pushed in slowly. Allison was still slick, but she was still ridiculously tight, her muscles still spasming. Stiles waited while she relaxed before pushing farther in her. When Stiles was completely inside, he placed his hands on either side of her. When he didn’t bother making any movement, Allison gripped his waist, gently pulling him closer to her.

“Allison,” Stiles groaned.

Stiles began thrusting into her as he leaned forward. As Stiles continued rocking into her, Allison wrapped her legs around Stiles and flipped them over, readjusting herself once she was on top of him. Allison pressed her hands against his chest while he placed his hands on her thighs, anchoring her while she built a rhythm. Allison leaned forward, placing her hands on the bed next to his shoulders, and Stiles slid his hands to her waist, helping her keep her pace. His hands dropped down to her ass, squeezing it as she arched her back. Stiles moved his hands up to her breasts, and Allison leaned into his touch, gasping when he twisted her right nipple.

Allison pressed her body against his, dropping her head onto Stiles’ shoulder, but she still attempted to maintain the rhythm she had built. Stiles thrust up to help her. Allison dug her nails into Stiles’ arms while he rocked upward, speeding up the pace more and more. Allison squeezed Stiles’ arms to keep herself in place, but Stiles gripped her waist, holding her firmly while he thrust into her.

“Stiles.” Allison cupped Stiles’ jaw, turning his head toward her. “Stiles,” Allison gasped. Allison tilted his face so she could kiss him, and Stiles closed his eyes while they kissed, but he continued thrusting into her. She bit Stiles’ lip before she slid her hand between them, pressing her hand against her clit before rubbing it, forcing her to orgasm once more. When her muscles clenched around Stiles’ cock, he jerkily stuttered to a stop, trying to keep thrusting a few more times before gasping and collapsing.

Allison kissed Stiles’ jaw while he tried catching his breath. She brushed his hair back from his face, running her fingers along his scalp.

After a minute of listening to each other breath, Stiles started to sit up, and Allison moved off of him. When Stiles left his bedroom, Allison sat on his bed, hearing Stiles look around in the cupboard for a towel. While she waited, Stiles’ phone chimed. Allison’s eyes darted toward the door. Stiles probably hadn’t heard it, and Allison picked the phone up from the floor to see who was texting him. Allison typed in his password, still the same since they broke up, and looked at the new message.

_Lydia: Are you back with Allison yet? I really can’t handle all your gloominess. I tried to play matchmaker last night and I’ll be damned if you two don’t get back together._

Allison smiled as she turned off the screen and sat the phone down on his desk. When Stiles returned, he had already cleaned up, but he gave the damp towel to Allison while he tried finding some clothes. Stiles pulled his pajama bottoms back on, but Allison grabbed his t-shirt before he could pick it up. Allison yanked it over her head while he rearranged the blankets. She had to scoot over so he could finish pulling the blankets down, but Stiles climbed back into bed and pulled the comforter over both of them.

Allison sighed when he pulled her toward him, pressing her back against his chest. “I’m usually the big spoon,” she complained. Stiles draped his arm over her waist and twisted a leg in between hers. She yanked his hair when he didn’t comment on anything, but he only groaned. “But I guess I can let it slide this one time.” Allison started to fall asleep, hoping they at least woke up before the sheriff got home.

Stiles ran a finger along her arm before lacing their fingers together. “Thanks.” He pressed a kiss against the back of her head before falling asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico. 
> 
> Usually I spend more time polishing my stuff up, but *sigh* it's stallison week. And I wanted to post it already. Because if I don't, midterms will strike and then it'll be weeks before I look at this again.


End file.
